highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Ultimate Pawn/Azazel Cup Final 16 prediction
Hey guys, I'm new here to the DxD community so nice to meet you. I want to discuss who's going to make it into the 16 spots in the Azazel Cup after the qualifying rounds are done with. I don't think the tournament would be interrupted because it would serve no purpose. Why would an epic tournament like this be interrupted? This is the big final event in Issei's high school life that Ishibumi was talking about I believe. There are just going to be too many powerful people in this tournament to interrupt it because of a war between Indra and Shiva. We just had a war with the son of Lucifer, legendary Evil Dragons, and Trihexa. What could trump that? And plus there were a lot of casualties already with that war and I don't think that there will be another one. And plus it looks like Sakra/Indra will play nice for this tournament. The conflict between Indra and Shiva is not clear yet and could go any way. And plus Sun Wukong is a pretty cool guy and is on his side. And plus this tournament allows the Rookies Four to build further experience for when they start competing in the professional Rating Games. It will allow Issei to adjust to his new role as king of his own peerage and he is getting a trial by fire for this tournament. It allows Vali to fight strong opponents without starting a war. The boner he has is probably the size of the Washington Monument. And all the preparation for the tournament would have been pointless if it ends up like a tournament in Naruto. And plus it's what Azazel and Sirzechs wanted so I can't see it being ruined. And it's named after Azazel so it could be part of his legacy considering he has contributed so much and has done so much for this alliance and has become so beloved. But because he is so beloved, he has a death flag. But enough with my rambling. Here's the 16 spots for the Azazel Cup: 1.Issei Hyoudou 2.Rias Gremory 3.Sona Sitri(I think she has a 50% chance) 4.Sairaorg Bael 5.Seekvaira Agares(To be honest, I'm leaning more towards her not making it. But I just want to see her peerage. The only one we seen is her queen, Alvian. And he only appeared in a short story.) 6.Vali Lucifer 7.Cao Cao(Wonder who's on his team. I wonder if Georg and Leonardo came back from the Underworld(part that Hades rules over). Or Heracles and Jeanne were released from the Underworld's custody. Although there is the problem with Jeanne...........) 8.Dulio Gesualdo(I think Griselda Quarta is his queen. And I think that Issei will confess to the Church trio during his match against Dulio. There's no better time to confess than during a Rating Game.) 9.Tobio Ikuse(I think Lavinia Reni is his queen.) 10.Sakra/Indra 11.Sun Wukong 12.Diehauser Belial 13.Surtr 14.Typhon 15.Mahabali(Maybe, got to wait and see) 16.Vasco Strada(I really hope he is competing. He is just too much of a powerhouse to miss out on this tournament. And if he is competing, Ewald Cristaldi would be his queen I think.) People that are probably competing, but not sure about: 'Roygun Belphegor Bedeze Abbadon(Might not after what Sairaorg did to him and most likely is in a worst state than Riser after Issei defeated him. And if not, is probably imprisoned. But he's powerful no doubt and it would be nice to see him get his butt kicked a second time) Rudiger Rosenkreutz Tannin(I hope so) The other Ultimate-class devils Some of the other Grigori leaders, like Shemhazai Orcus(Bennia's father. And for all the people that want Bennia in Issei's harem, that would be perfect if Orcus is competing in the tournament) Ouryuu Nakiri Suzaku Himejima The other three heirs to the Five Great Families ''And just specualtions about Issei's queen, Bina Lessthan:' Tiamat(I know what they said about his queen being a devil, but Tiamat has been hanging around Ajuka. So that dragon mask could have been created by Ajuka which would mask her dragon aura as a devil aura. It's not that far-fetched for him. And plus we know Yu-Long, Vritra(through Saji), and possibly Tannin are competing in the Azazel Cup. So it's quite possible the strongest Dragon King is competing as well. She was probably intrigued by Issei's unnatural growth and wanted to see his qualities as a king and trying to see if Issei is worthy of having her in his peerage. And plus she's the only female Dragon introduced in thise series(Ophis is genderless). And who better to be in Issei's peerage and his queen than the only female Dragon King who is regarded as the strongest Drgon King? And Issei is not Ddraig, so she wouldn't have anything against him.) Possessor of Innovate Clear or Telos Karma(Well since those are the only two Longinus we haven't seen, that is a very high possibility. And plus Ouryuu Nakiri said that Ajuka had him looking for the remaining Longinus. So Issei probably got in contact with him while he was looking for potential team members. And plus Ishibumi is going to reveal both Longinus possessors during this tournament I highly believe. And the same thing with the mask making her seem like a devil. And I don't think it's a devil/human hybrid. We already have our devil/human hybrid with a Longinus which is Vali. And plus if she does turn out to be a human/devil hybrid and he uses his queen piece on her to make her his servant, it would be a waste. Sure he can use another piece to reincarnate her. But the queen piece would be a waste if she is already a devil. Now I know that Sirzechs, Sairaorg, and Magdaran Bael all have pureblood devils as their queens. But the queen is the most powerful piece and is worth 9 pawn pieces. You can reincarnate very powerful beings into devils with just a queen piece. And don't get me started on a mutated queen piece. I don't want to think how powerful you would have to be to require that. But using a piece on a devil just makes them your servant and gives them the benefits of that evil piece. It leaves out the reincarnation aspect. But Issei using the queen piece on someone who's already a devil, no matter how powerful she is would be a waste. But just speculation on my part.) So what are your predictions for the final 16. Sorry for some of the extra parts and rambling. I just like writing down what's on my mind and had to let it out. Again, these are just speculations on my part. So voice your predictions fot the final 16 for the Azazel Cup. Category:Blog posts